


Touch

by 401



Series: Fixing Winter [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes some initiative. Steve does not mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Bucky buried his face into Steve's back, relishing the feel of the dense, warm muscle against his nose and lips. They were sleeping, at least Steve was. his breathing was slow and even, whistling ever so slightly because his face was pressed into the pillows. Bucky ran his hands down the Captain's bare sides. More heat. He smelt good too, familiar and safe. Manly in a cologne and sweat kind of way but soft like baby powder too. It was a smell Bucky was starting to associate with security. And arousal.

Steve stirred in his sleep and pressed his hips back against Bucky's. Bucky had insisted in being the big spoon. He hated being trapped by limbs. The new closeness was pleasant though. Bucky kissed Steve's neck, absently running his hands over the Captain's bare torso, searching over muscles and joints, finding places that reacted to his touch.

"Feels good, Buck," Steve mumbled sleepily.

Bucky jumped at the sound of Steve's voice, heat rushing to his cheeks. He pulled his hands off of Steve's body like he was on fire.

"Sorry, I-" Bucky stuttered into the tape of Steve's neck, "You're warm, it's...nice."

Steve smiled. This was progress, he thought. Bucky was seeking out pleasure an comfort in a way he never had. Steve felt proud.

"Do what you need to do, Buck," Steve took Bucky's hands and placed the back on his hips, not even remotely bothered by the cold titanium fingers on his left.

Bucky took a steadying breath. He kissed Steve's neck hotly, nipping the skin between his teeth gently and feeling his stomach heat up as the Captain groaned, quiet and slow. The Winter Soldier ran his hands up and down pressing his own hips against Steve's ass rhythmically, the friction and pressure inviting him back again and again.

Steve reached behind him and took Bucky's flesh hand, guiding it to his crotch and pressing it against his growing hardness firmly. Bucky gave a shaky sigh at the feel of Steve's cock through his boxers. Bucky started to rub his hand up and down, tentatively and cautious.

"Harder, Babe. It's okay," Steve encouraged, content in the half-asleep warmth of Bucky's arms.

The soldier obeyed, sliding his hand under the thin jersey of Steve's boxer shorts, finally feeling his firm length in the flesh. He got a decent, steady grip and started to rub faster.

"Okay?" Bucky asked, desperate for an invitation to go further, to do more and to see Steve fall apart under his touch.

Steve let his head lull back against Bucky's shoulder, his weight supported and cradled against the cool metal. He moaned deep and hoarse in his throat as Bucky kissed his neck, his shoulders, anywhere his lips could reach without him having to let go.

"Steve, let me..." Bucky paused to kiss an untouched part of Steve's ear, "Anything you want."

Steve rolled onto his back, legs apart. Bucky audibly groaned and clutched his throbbing length instinctively at the sight of his partner sprawled out beneath him. Steve wanted Bucky to choose.

"I'm all yours, soldier," Steve coaxed, rubbing himself with one hand, the other gripping Bucky's thigh. Bucky's pupils blew.

He kissed his way down Steve's chest. His senses were in overdrive, spoiled by the new array of sensory pleasure he had been deprived of for so long. He could hear Steve's breathing, fast and deep, tapering into occasional groans and making his stomach rise and fall against Bucky's lips. He could smell Steve's smell and feel the heat radiating off of his skin. He ran his hands, both of them, up Steve's sides and made him shiver and buck his hips upward. Maybe the metal arm had some assets.

Bucky pulled Steve's underpants all the way off. God, he was hard. So was Bucky. He leant forward, nipping Steve's hipbones with his lips gently. He looked up at Steve for a last show of permission before taking him into his mouth deeply.

"Yes, yes, yes..." Steve rambled as Buck rolled his mouth up and down his shaft.

The metal hand was digging into his thigh painfully but he was too enamoured with that Bucky's mouth was doing to care about his hands.

He looked down at his. The soldier's eyelashes, thick and dark, brushed his cheeks. He was flushed and Jesus he looked good with his mouth full. He pressed on the back of Bucky's head, feeling the hot, wet space around him tighten, and releasing only when he heard the click of resistance at the back of Bucky's throat.

"Good boy," Steve gasped, "Good..."

The Captain let out a shuddering moan. Bucky swallowed hard and kissed Steve's stomach with clumsy lips. He clutched the Captain's thighs, they were trembling. Bucky relaxed, drunk and drowsy with second hand pleasure.

"I love you, Buck."

"You too, Cap," Bucky whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
